<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions of a Special Agent's Former Secretary by impudent_strumpet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563591">Confessions of a Special Agent's Former Secretary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet'>impudent_strumpet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MySims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of a Case, Besides my drawings, But MySims Agents deserves some kind of tribute from me, Canon Compliant, Danger, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm really out of practice with tagging, MC is a fanfiction writer too haha, Most iconic game of my childhood, MySims Agents - Freeform, No Angst, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Oblivious, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-good ending, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Short One Shot, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Spoilers, Starcruiser X, This is one tiny fandom huh, Unreliable Narrator, ending spoilers, i think, mention of violence, not my best fic, out of the loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the events of MySims Agents, successful fanfiction author Jenny looks back on when she worked for the Sims Protection Agency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions of a Special Agent's Former Secretary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd think it'd be really cool to work for a special agent in a fancy headquarters branching off of Main Street. You'd think it'd be really cool especially to work there while still a high school student. But there's actually more to it than that. And it's perhaps not what you'd expect.<br/><br/>I'd been sixteen or seventeen at the time, expecting to subsist on this job's paychecks until my Starcruiser X fanfiction took off. It makes me cringe a little to look back at just how avid a fangirl I was then, especially with my bestseller being a self-insert. But it was the first fanfiction to get a major publishing deal, and I raked in quite a bit of cash. So I won't argue with that.<br/><br/>Anyways, the job itself was alright at best. It could get really boring to sit on your butt behind a desk after a few hours, with your only respite being the high-pitched voice of an intensely germaphobic forensic analyst in a weird bee outfit, a new special agent who you're pretty sure had been a particularly resourceful thug picked off Main Street, and said agent's airheaded tagalong friend. Even frustrating when your mind is stuck elsewhere.<br/><br/>Girl had to have been smart to be recruited by Agent Walker, but she seemed shady. A notebook and magnifying glass aren't out of place for a neighborhood detective, sure, but she had also shown up with <em>a crowbar and a wrench</em>. What in heck? When Walker offered to upgrade her crowbar to an "F-space manipulator," he was met with "But I <em>like</em> the crowbar," until he explained that the F-space manipulator was capable of everything the crowbar did and more.<br/><br/>The Agency seemed to be undergoing some attempt at inclusiveness, employing the varying skills of different people, but gosh, some of the agents recruited for dispatch missions looked less prepared for them than I did at the time. The only ones who actually had any experience as agents or even <em>looked</em> the part were Vic and Rosalyn. Skullfinder could qualify too, I guess. <em>Maybe</em> Gordon, Dr. Gray, and Professor Nova, but they seemed kinda wacky. Pretty sure Travis had been just another kid on Main Street...yeah, I'm glad his first mission had been to get a cat out of a tree with Agent Walker's help, though it doesn't surprise me he managed that with some difficulty, or that Ferro had been concerned for him there. I was really starting to wonder just <em>what</em> she was on when sending this...Beebee girl, a class-A ditz who had to be two grades younger than me, to solve a rivalry between two biker gangs <em>all by herself</em>...and a little spooked when it worked. I'm still baffled by how dispatch missions involving Gonk, who's gotta be a caveman, and literal animals like Wolfah and Magellan worked out with them on the case. I guess the wolf could track down a scent, but what could a lemur do?<br/><br/>I was surprised, though, to find that two of the dispatch missions involved Makoto, a girl from my high school. An eventual perk was getting my own dispatch mission, in which the agents helped me brainstorm a fan-written episode of Starcruiser X, for a contest I <em>really</em> wanted to win since the winner would be hired to help work on the show.<br/><br/>But all of this carried a really sketchy air to it. The industrial district could be seedy and sometimes dangerous, sure. But the Main Street of the city had to be the quaintest, most innocuous one in the world. Worst you ever got was the antics of the neighborhood bully. The bikers at the boardwalk only ever competed against each other. And I was willing to bet that Esma was all bark and no bite.<br/><br/><em>Why are all of these things happening <b>here</b>? </em>was what I thought as a high school kid. Later, I would realize these idyllic parts of the city were the perfect front for Morcucorp's corruption to hide behind. No one would suspect things like that could be happening there. In the case of the industrial district, the Morcucorp grunts could pretend they were only trying to improve the area.<br/><br/>There was even one right under our noses. This girl named Yuki, with spiky black hair, huge pink eyes, and what I could swear were tiny fangs. She always right outside the HQ's main entrance, roaring and giggling from time to time and threatening to bite the face of anyone who talked to her. I'd seen her before, and she'd always been a weirdo, but it was only around the time I started working for the S.P.A. that she had shown up with much paler skin and been acting more erratically. What was suddenly going on with her?<br/><br/>I'll never forget when Ferro and Buddy were sent to the Boudreaux mansion out in the bayou. They had been given an extra invitation from their neighbor Violet to a dinner party and will reading there, where it would be found out who had inherited the mansion along with the only fortunite crystal in the world. The whole thing sounded like something out of a Clue game or gothic novel. Buddy wore his agent outfit and shades, which I'm pretty sure he'd been wearing for about three straight days. The thug-agent, though, cleaned up nicely. She'd put on a red evening gown, matching gloves and heels, and topped it all off with a beauty mark on her cheek.<br/><br/>But when she came back...<br/><br/>I nearly gasped to see a long, jagged scar running <em>all the way</em> down the middle of her face. In lots of fanfiction, scars tend to be clean cuts that end up as effectively a decoration on a character's face rather than a mark of shame or frightening those who see it. But this...was really disfiguring. I heard mutterings of Ferro confronting Madame Zoe back at the manor on her possibly framing the butler for breaking the fortunite crystal, including an assertion from the special agent that she believes in facts, "not nervous, sputtering fortune tellers!" This allegedly prompted the enraged hostess to grab a large vase from a tabletop and run up to Ferro, who stumbled backwards at the bottom of the stairway while trying to back away. She then threw it directly at the agent's face and slashed at her with one of the shards before the other guests pulled her away.<br/><br/>The psychic (psycho?) herself also turned out to be the culprit in this case, though I don't remember any of the details. When the truth came out, she immediately fled the scene, intent on finding more fortunite out there. The woman was never even jailed.<br/><br/>I couldn't blame anybody at the HQ for the sheer horror on their faces then. This was the stuff of nightmares.<br/><br/>Speaking of...<br/><br/>A map showing the location of a sunken ship that Ferro and Buddy had found at the beach led them to go with their client Evelyn to some Aztec jungle. There they had found Evelyn's father, along with having brought back a lemur and archaeologist as recruits. There was no sign of Evelyn, though. All I heard about that was some vague muttering from Ferro and Buddy about having lost her to the "nightmare realm." I guess it had been a really challenging mission. She came back later, though. Maybe she'd gotten lost in the jungle. No more scars on anybody besides Ferro getting yelled at by Agent Walker for releasing Morcubus from the "nightmare realm." But I was sure the Agency could handle that.<br/><br/>Ferro, Walker, Vic, and Rosalyn still work at the Agency. The rest of us moved on to greater things. Buddy's been penning a growingly popular comic book series. Violet Nightshade moved into the Boudreaux mansion and kept looking after her little sister. Both Dr. Gray <em>and</em> Skullfinder have had their eye on the older sister, but she doesn't seem interested. Sure would be weird, anyways, for her to become stepmother to Evelyn, a woman around the same age as her. I don't know what everyone ended up doing with their lives, but to be honest I don't really care. As for me, I got to make good money contributing to a series I loved.<br/><br/>Starcruiser X for life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To clarify the part about Madame Zoe, when my sister was playing the game, she put the scar "face decal" on her player's face right after the bayou case and said it was from Madame Zoe throwing a vase at the player after being confronted. So that's where I got that, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>